A centralized multipoint control unit (MCU) is traditionally used to support video conferencing. A conference server receives media streams from the endpoints, mixes the streams, and sends individual streams back to the endpoints. The mixing may include composition (for example), creating a two-by-two composition of four video streams. Each of these sub-streams can be locked to a particular user or voice-switched where appropriate. Other possible compositions can be one-by-one, one-by-two, three-by-three, etc. It is critical that timing and synchronization be precise in such video-conferencing scenarios. Additionally, bandwidth considerations should be recognized and appreciated in attempting to accommodate optimal video conferences. Accordingly, the ability to provide an effective mechanism to properly direct communications for an end user/endpoint, or to offer an appropriate protocol that optimizes bandwidth characteristics and parameters provides a significant challenge to network operators, component manufacturers, and system designers.